Illusions of the Dark
by Insane-nity
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino are just like any other people moving into a new house. Except this house sits in a too good of a neighborhood. But what is behind this layer of falseness? Things aren't always what they seem to be.GerIta, SpaMano, USUK. Plot inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it (excluding the veryveryvery minor ones) **

**And its rated T+ for Lovino's foul mouth (The use of the F word is going to be sort of common between Lovi and Arthur, but other than that, there shall be none) and some violence/character death (plus yaoi). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Plot: Feliciano and Lovino are just like any other normal people moving into a house. Except this house is in the middle of a too good to be true neighborhood. And as Feli and Lovi try to figure out why everything seems to fake, an even bigger mystery occurs when Feliciano meets a quiet German by the name of Ludwig and a British person by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Who are these people? What really did happen here? And why is Feli just about going crazy?...**

**Human names are used.**

**NItaly- Feliciano**

**SItaly- Lovino**

**Germany- Ludwig**

**England- Arthur**

**America- Alfred**

**Spain- Antonio**

**Prussia- Gilbert**

**Russia- Ivan**

**Chapter 1.**

A grand house, no, mansion sat right smack in the middle of a line of perfect houses in a perfect neighborhood. Actually, the houses were not the only things that were perfect. Every lawn was cut at a perfect length; all perfectly green. The doors were rectangular and stood at a height that matched its neighbors. All the lamps that hanged from each arched entry were all the same. The driveways had no cracks or holes. The porches looked as if they were swept everyday. Even the people that occupied this world seemed perfect.

All smiling.

All _happy_.

Even the gate with its cool metal surface seemed warm with high spirits.

Therefore, I guess you could say that in this _perfection_ no one expected the loud blaring of a horn. The yelling as a car pulled in from the gates that blocked this world and reality.

They were all pretty shocked.

"Get out of the way assholes," A thick Italian accent screeched and a person with dark brown hair stuck his head out of the driver-seats window. He honked a couple more times before turning to the person that was riding shotgun. "Hell, I can't find the house! they all look the same," The brunette complained hitting the wheel with the palm of his hand.

"Ve~Lovino, I think you are scaring them," A bubbly voice squeaked, "Besides, Grandpa told us it was the big one remember?"

"Whatever, but if these morons don't get out of the way, I'm going to run 'em over."

"Ve~don't be mean."

Lovino turned to the passenger and stuck out his tongue, wiggling it in a mocking fashion. "How's that Feliciano, you mad?"

Feliciano pouted, but rolled his eyes playfully. He squirmed a bit in the passenger seat, twirling a piece of auburn hair. It was going to be his first time away from his family in Italy, and no matter how many times he told himself living with his brother was going to be fun; he knew it was only going to end up in failure. At least that is what always happened. Except those failures were close to home.

This one was overseas.

So, it will just have to work.

What fun.

However, it was not that Feliciano did not like spending time with his brother. He at least tried to make it work. He would find Lovino a job and cook pasta. Enroll himself in school to save time for his fratello. It just, never worked.

Feliciano sighed, rolling his head to face out of the window. Giving a so-sorry-about-my-brothers-tongue smile and waving a bit at the passing people. They all seemed so plastic. Gosh, America really is a weird place. Strange though, on the TV it looks normal.

"Hell no."

Feliciano looked away from the side window. His gaze suddenly locked on the big house that loomed in front of them. "Ve, that's a big house alright….I want to explore!" he pressed his forehead against the front window, using his hands to prompt him up. He ignored Lovinos no-ing, only staring dumfound at the spectacular house. Its windows were spotless, gleaming against the sunlight. The outside wood was painted a pale white so the wood showed through tremendously. The porch too looked swept and clean. The only big differences between this house and the others was its size and there was no lamp hanging from the arch-way like a bat.

"God fucking dammit. When Grandpa said big, I didn't think it was _this_ big," Lovino howled, throwing his hands up in anger. "Now I have to pay an even bigger bill for water and electricity and CHIGI!"

"Lovino, ve~now you are scaring me," Feliciano whined. He quickly unlocked the doors and got out of the car, skipping to the front door, his curl that juts right out of the left side of his face bouncing with his steps.

For the first time ever he had a good feeling about this. About his parents sending them to America. Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out fine. Feliciano didn't care if the people were so lifeless or controlled. This could be it.

Feliciano started jumping up and down excitedly in a circle while asking in a singsong voice, "Where's the ke~ey?"

Lovino reluctantly got out and leaned his body against the hood of the car, its engine still softly humming. He started rubbing the back of his head, murmuring something in Italian under his breath. Maybe a line of curses to the idiotic Grandfather that thought sending two people to live in a huge house was a marvelous plan.

"Under the mat idiot," He huffed, furrowing his eyebrows.

Feliciano gave a ve~ and shuffled his feet off the welcome mat. He then bent down and lifted the mat up, revealing a silver key with gold sketches of what looked to be a wolf. Puzzled by this, he snatched it up and began studying it. He ran his thumb over the wolf's head. It seemed so imperfect against the perfect canvas it was painted on.

Lovino gave out an aggravated sigh and jogged up the steps, pulling the key out of Feliciano's hand.

"Give me that," He snorted, fitting it into the lock and turning it. There was a loud click and the door opened slowly. Dust flew up and the Italian brothers coughed involuntarily as the particles rose from their long forgotten graves. A sudden bad vibe caused Feliciano to give one last look over his shoulders at the crowed that had gathered before his brother dragged him in.

Before he could run away from the scary house.

The imperfect house.

Before all this and more.

A cold shiver ran down his spine and his eyes opened wide in fright.

He saw a little boy run his finger against his throat, a devil like smile playing on his lips.

There was only one word that could fit that gesture like the last piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

Death.

This place was death. And the doors shut close, leaving Feliciano alone with his brother.

There was definitely _no_ turning back now.

**A/N**

**Okay so second story here. Should be my last between the two. Except for quick drabbles...**

**...**

**Yeeeaaahh.**

**So anyways, Poison Apple will continue, just not yet. I realized that it put together and chopped out some words so I'll need to go back and fix that. Also, MY MUSE HAS DRIED UP (not really) but I really really REALLY like this idea. Its going to be sad, at least I hope. I want to see some guesses on the boys gesture, just to see what people think and I might add some of the guesses into the story (if that makes sense MY HEAD HURTS). I'm sorry if they sound OOC right now, I tried to make Lovi sound um...well...like Lovi. So the Fs should disappear for like, 5 more chapters. So sorry this chapter is really short. I promise the next one is going to be really long (3) And, my grammar isn't the best SORRY. **

**Reviews would be nice, 'cause like, I DUN BITE. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Meant to say that this story was just rated T (sorry) **

**Alsssoooo~**

**MakenshiCrona- Thankies, and yeah, I kinda wanted that scary/creepy feel 8D**

**I do not own Hetalia~but I wish I did**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

"Well this is just great," Lovino growled, taking a 360-degree scan of the place. "It's a freaking dump."

Which in all cases, he was right. Though the outside was spectacular in every shape and form, the inside was a nightmare. A crust of dust layered the floor so that each time you take a step it crunches. The fine yellow paint that covered the walls, turning a monochromatic colour, was peeling .The floorboards creaked and all of the leftover furniture was hiding behind white cloths. It reminded him then of ghosts, which only furthered reminded him of the boy. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Feliciano took a swipe of the wall with his finger, nodding in disgust as a pale grey colour accumulated in the center.

Lovino let out an over exaggerated sigh, "You're cleaning." And did he mean it.

Feliciano gave a squeak, turning on his heels to face his brother. "Ve- that's not nice," he said pouting.

"Pfft, did I say it was nice?" Lovino smirked striding over to where the kitchen was, poking his head out to look in.

"Hell, even the kitchen is dirty, how the fuck could anyone be lazier to clean up than me," he groaned his eyes sweeping over the plates that were left in the sink then making its way to the fridge. The rotten stench of stale milk and any other products that might be decomposing in there wafted around that area.

Great.

The tiled floor had the crust too and mold looked to be growing at the corners of the room. The cabinets were wide open, some of them hanging on the hinges. Cans and pizza boxes filled up the space on the counter-top.

A plate was sitting on the wooden table that was right in the middle of the kitchen. There were peculiar grooves in the wood, as if a lunatic came crashing in and dug its nails deep into the table laughing hysterically.

Maybe a lunatic did come here.

Shivering, Lovino turned around to see Feliciano draped in one of the white cloths right behind him. A "boo" came too late as Lovi smacked the back of his brother's head saying loudly, "Would you stop that!"

"Ow, fratello…" Feli whined, lifting the fabric just enough to look at the older sibling.

"_Ow, fratello_," Lovi mimicked as he yanked the cloth off his brother forcefully.

A wave of hurt and sadness washed over Feliciano's face, making him feel a flicker of guilt. However, suddenly his brothers face brightened as he pointed to the stair case that lead to the second floor. "Lets explore, I can't do it without you though, there could be big scary monsters up there and my medication if wearing off," Feli confessed, quickly grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him forwards.

* * *

><p><em>"Fratello, am, am I going to be okay?"<em>

_"Yeah, yes you are going to be okay."_

_There was a small giggle as Lovino clasped Feliciano's hand and pressed it against his cheek. It felt wet. Wet….why? Feli frowned a bit, the question sliding out. "Why is your face wet?" Lovino gave out a choke sob and the younger sibling knew exactly what that meant. It was clear, so clear. The person he admired most, the person who was always strong and brave was crying. There was only one definition that could fit this scenario like a glove._

_Nothing was going to be fine._

_Feliciano managed to lift his head up from where he was lying. From where wires and needles pinned his body to the hell-bed._

_He lifted up his head._

_And he kissed his brothers forehead lightly._

_"You look funny when you are sad," he played._

_There was no answer. __"And, no matter what happens, you'll be here for me si?"_

_Again, no answer._

_"Fine, promise me something," he demanded firmly, slipping his hand out of Lovi's grasp. There was a long gap of silence._

_"Promise you what?" Lovino finally said his voice cracking._

_"Promise me you won't change."_

_His brother wrinkled his nose in disgust, a sudden rage bubbled through his body. "Change, you are telling me not to change, look at you! God, it's your entire fault, it's your entire damn fault."_

_Tears welded Feliciano's eyes, but he could not lift his own arm to rub his eyes. They felt so heavy, so dead._

_Just like their friendship now._

_Before Lovino realized what he said, the men with the devil cloaks rushed in and hauled poor little Feli out, leaving Lovino behind._

_And the older sibling cried and cried and cried. He buried his face into his hands and started shaking as the tears turned to dry sobs. He was so stupid, so so so stupid!_

_Nevertheless, the words had been spoken._

_Lovino had to break the promise._

_It was the only way._

* * *

><p>Feliciano tugged Lovino along up the steps, smiling in sheer delight.<p>

"Ve- I'm gonna pick my room," he said as he reached the last step, turning to his brother for a _yes_ or a _no_. Lovi just waved him off.

Smiling even brightly, Feli gave a quick hug to his fratello before skipping away. He did not even notice the look of pain and regret that sketched Lovi's face.

But, whatever, it probably was not even important….

Right?

The long row of doors seemed to last on forever, each one preferably locked. Feli sighed and leaned against the wall that was in-between two doors._ Okay, so, there was a billion rooms but all are locked and Lovino has the key,_ He thought to himself, _ve~I __hope there is a spare one. _He continued on, this time not searching for his own room, but for what he hopes to be a spare key.

Nothing.

He began rubbing the back of his neck the way he has seen Lovino do a thousand times.

Lovino.

Feliciano stopped as the sudden realization hit him. Lovino wasn't with him, he was alone. Alone in a house that he did not know. A big and scary house.

Suddenly, what sounded like footsteps, came thundering above him. Footsteps? Why would there be footsteps? It was only him and Lovino in the house right? Feli stepped back before turning around running straight down the hall. The footsteps got louder and louder.

Closer...

And closer.

Until suddenly _wham _he ran right into something hard and he fell backwards. A scream erupted and he scrambled forward calling out, "Lovino, LOVINO!"

"I'm right here idiot."

Feli could feel hands grasp the collar of his shirt and he was yanked to his feet. "Lovino, I heard this sound and they were really scary ve~ I got really scared. So I came running and the noises kept on following me," he was interrupted by Lovino's sighing as he racked his fingers through his hair.

"Feli, it was probably just mice. This stupid house is really old anyways."

"Oh really? ve~that's good."

No, it wasn't good. The sound was far too loud to be any mouse or rat. It was human, very human. Was there someone here? Someone watching there every move? Is there a rapist or murderer that is hiding in this house? Maybe that explains the kid. Maybe not. So many questions but no answer. It made Feli feel dizzy, and he had to shake his head to clear his mind.

"Hey, uh, Feli?"

"Si fratello?"

Lovino shifted uncomfortably from left to right, his gaze locking with Feliciano's. "I think you should take your medication before the movers arrive...n-not that I fucking care, I just don't want you to go loopy," he said quickly, "We'll find a room when they get here."

Feliciano nodded, grabbing his brothers hand in an act of please-don't-leave-me-again. Lovi blushed a bit, but didn't let go. He had to show that he at least cared a little bit.

And so the two made their way back downstairs, Feliciano only letting go of the other's hand till they reached the last step of the descent. "I left my medication in the car ve~ would you come with me?" Feliciano prompted, hurrying forward. Lovino just shook his head, following the younger Italian, literally dragging his feet. Feli opened the door and the bright sunlight gleamed down at them. Again, the feeling of falseness bloomed at the pit of his stomach. Then again, it could just be the medication wearing off. The crowd had disappeared, leaving only their car and a police officer.

Wait.

A police officer?

And, what was he doing? A-a ticket being plastered on the car?

Before he could stop him, Lovino pushed past Feliciano angrily, his eyes gleaming with a sudden hate. Feliciano tried to grab his brothers arm and tell him not to be mean, but it was too late.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

The police officer looked up, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hola mi amigo, you must be new here si? Want a churro?" he asked, holding out a box of cinnamon coated bread sticks (at least, that's what it looked like to the Italian brothers).

Lovino shoved the box away hissing, "I don't want your stupid ch-ch whatever the fuck they are called. I said, what the hell do you think you are doing you Spanish-speaking bastard." The Spanish officer laughed, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Well, mi amigo, since you are new here, you have to pay a certain tax for parking. My name is Antonio, whats yours?"

"That's stupid, a tax for parking a fucking car. And, why should I tell you my name?" Lovino demanded, curling his hands into a fist. He was not afraid to get into a fight with this man. But then again, there was something about his swarthy look. The way only one dimple showed at the left side of his cheek. The way his dark hair was so messy but so neat. The way the blue police uniform showed every muscle.

No, he couldn't be thinking this.

It sent too many bad memories, painful memories.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Grandpa, is Feliciano in bed?"<em>

_An elderly man was washing dishes, his brown curly hair showing some strands of grey. He was leaning over the sink, his back turned from Lovino. "Yes," he said, not even bothering to turn around. Lovino inhaled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He was nervous. Very nervous. Lately, his grandfather hadn't been in the friendliest mood. Not really feeling the need to swoon over any and every girl he sees. Different, but it was quite a relief._

_"Then, can I talk to you?"_

_The grandfather set down the dish and turned around, the dark bags under his eyes showing he has barely slept for the past days. He made his way over to Lovino and they both sat down (lets just pretend there was a table there 'kay?). "What is it Lovino, what is on your mind?" the older man spoke, cocking his tired head to the side resting his head on his hand while using his elbow to prompt him up. Lovino looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs._

_"I met this person-"_

_... _

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Antonio-officer sir," Feliciano finally spoke up, "Ve~ he didn't mean anything he said." Antonio patted Feli's head making him blush a bit. "Don't worry, I get it all the time, usually churros help clear everything up, but I guess not with him," he laughed, looking at Lovino who's face was turning a deep red.<p>

"Aw, you look like a cute little tomato."

"Don't. You. Say. That."

A flicker of amusement crossed Antonio's face and a dark smile creased his lips. "Okay little tomato, I'll keep calling you that until you tell me your name."

Lovino cringed at this, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Fine, my name is Lovino, got it?" He snapped, "And that's my brother Feliciano. Touch him, you die." Feliciano looked worriedly at his brother, saying sarcastically, "Ve~ I think you are the one that needs medication now~ve..." Antonio arched an eyebrow asking curiously, "Medication?"

"Fuck, I totally forgot about that. No, _you_ made me forget about that."

Lovino clasped a hand over his mouth, his face turning redder, "I-I take that-I take that back!" Feliciano gave an _"Oooo"_ before opening the car door to retrieve his medicine. Antonio chuckled, scribbling something down on his notepad, then handing it to him. "There's a local bar down the street, maybe you would like to have a drink sometime Loooove-i," he said. Then he turned around and left without another word.

Lovino stared wide-eye at the note. A phone number. A. Phone. Number.

"I'm not going to fucking call!" Lovi finally yelled. It was too late. Giving an aggravated sigh, he turned his attention to his brother, who was popping a medicine pill into his mouth. "Ve~he was really nice wasn't he?" Feliciano yipped then looked at the piece of paper, "Whats that?"

"Nothing," Lovino said quickly, pressing it against his chest. "Let's get inside and pick our rooms."

**~An amazing 3 hour time jump~**

Turned out the key that was used for the front door did indeed work for all the other doors in the house. Feliciano wanted a room close to Lovino's, just in-case a "big scary monster tries to eat me" . Though with much protesting, Lovino obliged. Now Feliciano was just staring out his bedroom window, blocking out the noise of angst-rock emitting from next door. He had just finish making three white flags out of the white cloth from down-stairs for school tomorrow. Who knows what type of people would be there and if he'll have to use it. Sighing he lazily turned around to pick up a book when his eye caught a figure that was standing on the street. He leaned in forward, only to see that this person was staring right back at him. No physical features could be seen, except for the eyes. The two eyes that weren't really eyes. They were actually black holes.

Bleeding black holes.

Feliciano's heart thudded and a panic attack seized him. He got up to go get Lovino, but as his hand reached for the doorknob, something egged him to go look back out the window. And when he did.

No one was there.

No one but a trail of blood leading towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Omfg, sorry for the long wait. I had a stupid French memorizing test thing THAT I WAS COMPLETELY AWESOME AT /shot dead. **

**Anyways, ooooo family drama so yummy. Again, sorry for the oocness IM SUCH A FAILURE AT SPAIN AH HAHAHAHAHA...ha. Andandand, I wonder if anyone can guess what happened to Feli. .3.**

**And I'm a failure at writing things slow and in detail. You may love me now. Sorry that its short, psh, this chapter was lame anyways. So like, reviews and comments and cookies and whatever are love~ (totally joking about the cookies) hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
